girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
All Adventurous Women Do
All Adventurous Women Do is the third episode of Season 1 of Girls. It was directed and written by Lena Dunham. Summary Hannah learns she does indeed have HPV, so she tells Adam, but he claims to have gotten recently tested. So she decides to confront her prior boyfriend Elijah, who she dated in college. While watching a TV show about someone's "biggest baggage", Shoshanna reveals to Hannah that her biggest baggage is that she is still a virgin. Hannah assures Shoshanna that she will lose her virginity very soon, and says that her biggest baggage is her HPV diagnosis. Shoshanna tells Hannah that Jessa also has HPV, but mentions that Jessa claims "all adventurous women do". Later on, Hannah meets up with Elijah for drinks, and finds out that he has come out of the closet. They quickly get into an argument over several topics; including both Elijah's sexuality and Hannah's accusation that he gave her HPV, and Elijah states to Hannah that there is no male test for the disease. Meanwhile, Jessa begins her new job as a babysitter and makes a connection with the children's father. Marnie starts to fall for Booth Jonathan, an artist. Cast Main *Lena Dunham as Hannah Horvath *Allison Williams as Marnie Michaels *Zosia Mamet as Shoshanna Shapiro *Jemima Kirke as Jessa Johansson *Adam Driver as Adam Sackler Guest *Christopher Abbott as Charlie Dattolo *Andrew Rannells - Elijah Kranz * James Le Gros as Jeff Lavoyt *Kathryn Hahn as Katherine Lavoyt *Christina Kirk as Reese *Jorma Taccone as Booth Jonathan *Clare Foley as Lola Lavoyt *Mackenzie Grey as Beatrix Lavoyt *Julian Osti as Julian Quotes *Hannah: I'm just worried that if we see each other we're going to end up having sex. *Shoshanna: Well, like, that's OK because you both already have HPV. *Hannah: God, that's a really good point. *Marnie: I really hate to bring this up, but rent is due in a week. How's the job search? *Hannah: I have pre-cancer! * *Elijah: I'm my authentic self. I am being my authentic self. *Hannah: If you had been this gay in college, I would have known because I have two eyeballs, two ears..." *Elijah: You might want to take some steps back through your other boyfriends, and not for nothing, maybe take a look at your dad. *Hannah: You didn't just...? *Elijah: I did. *Hannah: In what way does my father read gay to you? *Elijah: Ah, well, he has a stud in his ear. *Hannah: He got it on a trip he took with his male friends... I heard what that sounded like, I know what that sounded like. You know what I'm going to do from now on, ask people if they're gay before I have sex with them. *Elijah: Good luck with that. Music * MindKilla by Gang Gang Dance Playing in the background at the art gallery when Marnie masturbates in the bathroom. * Dancing On My Own by Robyn Started playing when Hannah tweeted "all adventurous women do" and danced with Marnie in her room. The end song. * Would You Take It by Vex Ruffin Hannah meets Adam in his apartment * I Can Change by LCD Soundsystem At the Art Gallery * Just Ain't Gonna Work Out by Mayer Hawthorne Hannah meets with ex Elijah * Our Deal by Best Coast * Lemme Smang It (feat. Flynt Flossy) by Yung Humma * Get Well Soon by Sarabeth Tucek ''Hannah contemplates what to tweet at the end of the '' Videos __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 1 Episodes